Lemon Cereal
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: From the mind of MidnightsLastKiss,requested by InkNQuil. This is the lemon of Eleanor and Domino, for those who wanted a lemon. Read Auther's Note, and please Review. Rated M and Called LEMON Cereal for a reason.(Currently being rewritten with the hopes of making it a better piece, I want to see if I have improved over time. Also with INQ permission, may continue.)


**AN: To all of you who would think i stole this from InkNQuil, I most certainly did not steal this from said auther. We did discuss this a bit and I was requested to write the lemon (Did i mention I love writing lemon's?) and well InkNQuil requested and I .**

**WARNING:The follwing is my first girl-on-girl lemon, I was trying not to be to graphic, but it's difficult to be. Please keep flames to a minimum BUT PLEASE REVIEW if you don't how do i know I'm doing this right?**

**And now i present to you Lemon Cereal.**

Dom dragged Eleanor into a large room, inside was a double bed, a bookself, an audio log on one night stand and a picture of Dom as a little sister, or so Eleanor guessed that was Dom in the picture, on the other. There was a door that lead to a bathroom. Dom laid on the bed, waiting for Eleanor.

"Elli, do you think you cou-"

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"Elli, just shortend it a bit, anyway, could you please let me out of this suit."

"Egear are we?"Eleanor said putting on a wicked smile."

"Sort of, plus I haven't been able to shower in a few days, so I would like to wash up first."

Eleanor put the key into the hole of the lock on Dom's chest. There was a quick click, then Eleanor removed the lock, then unzipped Dom's suit. Dom was completly naked inside her suit. Eleanor blushed and turnned her face away, but her eye kept moving to Dom's nude body, Her skin was shimmering from sweat, her hair was long, messy, and greasy, her breasts were atleast 32CC, or that's what Eleanor guessed.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up first."Dom said getting up from the bed. She then proceeded to walk to the bathroom, Eleanor eyes staring at Dom's swaying hips and tight round butt. The door shut and water started to run.

"Dat Ass."Eleanor thought.

"I take it she has a nice ass."Fontaine said over the mic.

"Oh shit."Eleanor said under her breathe.

Eleanor waited for Dom, and got bored, then she picked up the audio log and played it.

"Dear Diary,"Dom's voice played,"Today I told Eleanor how I felt about her, and... and I think it blew up in my face, then again I did basically stick my tongue down her throat, stupid move. I thought we were atleast friends, but she is so obsessed with her damn cereal. I thought that i could trust her, but maybe I was wrong. I just wish I hadn't given her my suit key. I should be mad at her, I sort of am, but I haven't felt this way about any one since Kendra. Maybe I openned my heart to soon."

Eleanor heard a cough and looked see Dom standing in front of her towel wrapped arround her.

Eleanor averted her gaze so she would look at the floor.

"Who's Kendra?"She silently asked.

"She was my first love," Dom said sitting beside her, "she died fighting a big daddy. Why she thought she would win being stone-cold drunk I don't know. I haven't felt this close to any one in a long time, Elli, I love you and now I know you love me."

Without warning Dom pushed Eleanor down onto the bed, then layed on top of her, removing her towel and pressing her lips against Eleanor's, this time Eleanor excepted it. There tongues tied,as they kissed, Eleanor removed her armourand threw it to the side of the bed, she was in her underwear. Dom slowly moved her hand from Eleanor's beautiful face down her body, to remove her bra and give her breasts a light squeeze. Dom broke the kiss and flicked her tongue , like a snake, on Eleanor's nipples, then circled each nipple with the tip of her tongue, causing Eleanor to get a bit wet. Dom moved her hand down to Eleanor 'V' and rubbed her protruding clit through her panties. The friction from the fabric hightend the pleasure.

"Some ones excited."Dom said with a fiendish smile.

She then removed her panties and threw them off the bed, moving her head down to the spot. Dom flattend her tongue and licked Eleanor's pussy. Then, she stuck her tongue inside and quickly puled it back into her mouth and repeated this process. Eleanor bit down on her lower lip trying to hold back her crys of pleasure. Dom had Eleanor lick her fingers for her, then stuck them inside Eleanor, and slowly moved them in and out. Eleanors mouth was open in a silent scream. Dom pumped her fingers in and out of Eleanor with so much force it rocked the bed, causing the head board to hit the wall. Dom moved her mouth back down, stuck her tongue in, and sucked on her pussy.

"Oh God Dom I'm gonna..."

Before she could finish the sentence she climaxed, Dom saviored her cum as it filled her mouth, she swallowed. Eleanor lay there sweating a bit. Eleanor quickly tackled Dom, and stuck three fingers inside her dripping wet pussy. While she plunged her fingers into her pussy she sucked on Dom's stiff nipples. Dom didn't hold back her cries of pleasure, she howled groanned and moanned like an animal. Wth one final cry, Dom climaxed, then fell to lay next to Eleanor.

"That was amazing."Dom said, "I love you, Elli."

"I love you too, Dom" she said sharing one last kiss with her. Dom slept peacefully, but Eleanor was troubled, she wanted her cereal, but she want Dom now, she hated tough decisions.

**But that decision is left to the true auther. And remember review, and I do requests, not all but some.**


End file.
